


First Lesson

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Hikaru finds a new friend who needs a little help.(For Hikaru week on tumblr 2015)





	First Lesson

oOo

Hikaru liked walking through the forest about the castle, it was always so peaceful, and full of life.

Today, though, the peace of her walk was broken by a sudden crashing noise, a heavy thud, and then a high-pitched wailing which shuddered up and up. Being Hikaru, she ran towards the noise as fast as she could without tripping over the crawling network of roots. The noise was coming from a large branch which had ripped away from its tree and fallen to the ground, and there was a long green fox-like tail sticking out from underneath it.

“Hey, little one-” she called, moving about carefully so she could see how it was trapped without making things worse, but it looked like the branch was only pinning down the tail of the creature – which was very fox-like, aside from the fact it was green, its ears were longer than they should have been, and it had small down-covered wings protruding from its shoulderblades. And even though Hikaru had never seen anything like it before, she was pretty certain its front leg should not be at that angle.

“Oh, darling – you lay still now, and I’ll be right with you, okay? I’m going to move this off you, and then I’m going to get you to someone who can help. You just lie still a moment more, just a moment-”

The keening sound settled to a whimper as it watched her move, its eyes wide, and she didn’t know if it understood anything she was saying – if it was scared of her or if it was reassured or what, but it stayed still on the ground as she got her hands under the branch and pushed it up, pivoting it on the wider end to get it off as swiftly as she could.

The creature shivered a little as the pressure was moved off, but still didn’t move – it watched her, with a small keening in the back of its throat, and she knelt down beside it, wishing hard that she knew how to heal – but she’d never done it before, and she didn’t want to get anything wrong by using a brand new spell for the first time on something which couldn’t agree for her to try it. “Hey – will you let me carry you? I know people who can help-” She reached out a hand, and it twitched backwards for a moment – then it pressed forwards, slowly, as she kept her palm out and steady. It sniffed at her fingers, then rested its muzzle on her palm, closing its eyes.

Hikaru figured that was pretty much an agreement. She checked it over as carefully as she could, but there didn’t seem to be any injury to its back, so she picked it up, carefully, and started to make her way back to the castle. Ascot had been in the gardens when she left – he would know what was best to do, she was certain.

oOo

Three hours later Ascot came with her as she walked her newest friend back into the forest, and then watched together, both smiling, as it ran off into the undergrowth, leg back in the right shape and feeling a lot better after a good meal and a rest in the gardens. Hikaru smiled up at him. “Would you teach me about Cephiro’s animals sometime, maybe? I wouldn’t have known even what to offer it to eat.”

“Of course.” Ascot smiled back. “Though I’m sure you’d have figured it out.”

“It’s nearly time for dinner today – maybe next weekend?”

He blinked, then nodded, smile a little more shy. “Yes. That would be – I’d like that.”

oOo


End file.
